Often the building concerned is a dwelling and whereas main use of method is outside it must be realised the apparatus employed and the method of employing the apparatus must be such that it can be utilised also within a dwelling with the minimum of disruption. Thus it is not possible to employ relatively large and heavy pile-driving or drilling apparatus nor is it possible to utilise long pre-formed piles or piles which are as heavy as they required mechanical handling.
In the past several methods have been employed to provide piles beneath the foundations of an existing dwelling but each of these methods suffer from certain drawbacks. It is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate these drawbacks.